The Burning Passion
by QueenMercury
Summary: Kuroko is on the run from an old pack for being mistreated when he is saved by another pack of strong powerful Alpha's which take a liking to the omega especially the one with fiery red eyes who seems very possessive of Kuroko. Contains: Yaoi, M-preg, Possessive/Protective Alpha, Violence and Rated M for Language
1. Chapter 1

Kuroko Pov

For 3 days I have been on the run from my old pack desperately trying to get away, unfortunately my body is small and weaker than others so at first I just hid my prescence for as much as possible in order to get ahead of them. I hardly slept for a couple of hours at a time afraid they will catch up to me while I ignore all the pain in my body from constantly running, my paws ache with sores and cuts while the rest of my body is surviving on what little food and water I have left.

I started slowing down as I picked up the sound of water most likely a stream branching off from a nearby river or lake, I was too tired and dehydrated to sense anything or anyone nearby that my sole focus was the little stream of hope. I slowly stalk towards the stream trying to be aware of any threats but it very difficult in my situation, I couldn't see any other animals nearby and took the chance to savour the water.

I could smell the chill in the air alerting the animals of the forest winter is coming soon possibly in a few short weeks, I leant down and lapped up the cold refreshing water as much as I could hold relishing in the fresh wet liquid that cooled my body from all the heat I absorbed from the sun, after I finished drinking my body felt my tired than ever but more relaxed possibly because of the water or how exhausted my body really is; I decided to find a place to hide and take a nap knowing I was going to pass out if I kept going at this rate.

I paced around the area till I found a hollowed out tree with the hole camouflaged by a heavy thick bush, I knew the pack was looking for me and would pick up my scent but I couldn't stay awake for much longer. Thanks to my small body I managed to crawl underneath the bush and into the hollowed tree, It was a bit of a tight squeeze but I couldn't care less if it could protect me from harm.

I curled into a ball and closed my eyes allowing sleep to claim my mind, the dreams consisted of the reason why I left the pack; I was born as an omega wolf into a dangerous pack full of beta's and alpha's who preyed on omega's such as myself.

Being born as the smallest in the pack and the only male omega I was treated worse than the female omega's even though male omega's are extremely rare they still hated me and threatened if I ever left I would be torn apart.

I was always able to hide better during winter because in my wolf form I am as white as the snow that covers everything, I had even decided to wait till next winter to run away but the pack got even rougher with me which led me to make this decision now.

...

We had gone out early in the morning to hunt down prey as it was close to winter and need to stock up quite a bit for our pack, we split up a couple of hours ago and were to meet up in a bit after dragging our kill to our den; however I felt a bit parched and went down the to the small stream in the area. As I got closer to the stream I picked up a scent of another wolf even from this distance I could sense its distress so I paced myself carefully in order to avoid being detected and startling it.

It wasnt difficult to spot the wolf especially with how white the fur was, after all these years I discovered an omega all alone and in distress; however I noticed it seemed different than other omega's... wait is it a male omega and it's a white one. This day just got better, even from this distance I could tell just how beautiful he is but his natural omega scent is overpowered.

I hid behind some bushes to conceal myself and hopefully my scent but I think the omega was too weak to sense or smell me, I watched him carefully as he drank as much water as he could and slowly pace around the forest as if looking for something.

I stalked not far behind and watched him investigate an old tree surrounded by thick bushes, after a few minutes the white omega crouched low and started crawling underneath the bush; I figured he was trying to hid and that tree must be hollow for him to fit.

I quietly snuck up to the bush and listened for any sound to come from the omega but all I could hear were soft breaths, he must be asleep and with the way he appeared to be behaving he may not wake any time soon so I forced myself to run back to our meeting place to gather the others for their aid.

Kuroko Pov

I was cold, hungry, alone and injured it felt like I couldn't even move in the state I was in, even through all this I just wanted to feel warmth of another but that seemed a bit too much to ask. I have never experienced comfort and warmth of another of my kind because of my status yet all I could wish for is someone to care for me.

A noise snapped me out of my sleep yet my eyes felt too heavy to lift so I could only listen to the things happening nearby, Oh no I can smell my old pack scent... they found me. I'm going to be slaughtered and possibly eaten, I was breathing too fast and my heart beat pounded too hard and loud it was blocking my hearing.

During my panick I heard growling from numerous wolves too many to count in my state but the growl that they all emitted sounded like a battle for dominance for territory or over a kill, this went on for a good 5 minutes until the growling slowed to a stop and I heard paws padding away in the distance.

Obviously there are two packs that crossed each others path but the pack that growled the loudest seemed more threatening than the other and didnt sound at all familiar to me so the new pack must have won, as I was laying there unable to move due to my weakened state I forced my mind to stay awake waiting for to see if something will happen until I heard rustling from the bush that is keeping me hidden.

It took just a few seconds for the bush to be ripped up from the ground with such brute force it must have been done by a few strong alphas, I was impressed with the strength but I was more terrified that I knew they had found me; my body was still unable to move while I heard a few steps toward me trapping me inside the little hideout, I could feel his body inching closer sniffing me.

I forced my eyes open with all the strength I had left just to see what was to be my fate and I was met with red eyes that reminded me of a fire burning and warming, I was lost in his eyes while I could feel a powerful pull in my chest towards this wolf. It was only a few seconds but it felt longer until I felt my strength fading once again and my eyes shut as I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

The Burning Passion Ch2

(still in wolf form)

I awoke to a strange feeling; I could feel my body wrapped in a fiery warmth with something laying beside me which seems to be another heat source and the reason I felt so comfortable I could hear the sounds of crooning that most alpha's do for omega's, It was odd but it made me relax.

I opened my eyes to find myself enveloped in fur of a foreign color, it appeared to be of a deep copper. I turned my head to the other side to get a better view of my surroundings and what caught me off guard was the Pack of wolves that had transformed into their human forms quietly chatting amongst themselves. A tall man with purple hair glanced at me and looked slightly surprised then quietly announced to the others I was awake, they all turned to me as I could only stare back with what I presume a blank face.

They were all tall and had similiar expressions of surprise to see me, the blonde one look excited and waved to me, a green haired man just huffed and looked away while adjusting his glasses, a dark skinned man with dark blue hair smiled and whispered loud enough for me to hear a "Yo" and the purple giant looked the same.

I shyly mumbled a "hello" as I tried to snuggle back under the covers and push myself even closer to the copper fur and just as I had done that I felt a hot breath on my neck, it had only just occured to me that the other source of heat and fur was another wolf.

I slowly turned my head to face the other only to find he was staring at me with those fiery eyes, I felt intimidated yet safe? I didn't know what to do when those eyes just stared at me until he moved closer and licked my face; I was speechless and I was too afraid to move for in case I offend the other. He continued to lick at my face and behind my eyes until he seemed satisfied with his grooming skills while I remain unmoved, He then transformed into his human form with a grin on his face.

"Aren't you going to change too? you might feel more comfortable" the man asked he also had red hair as well, the color was beautiful to me.

I felt reluctant but gave in afraid I would offend him, my white wolf form transformed into a pale teenager with sky blue hair and eyes, the pack looked a little shocked and speechless at my change. "You're beautiful" the red haired man whispered into my ear and I looked away and tried to hide my shyness with the fluffy blanket that covers our naked forms.

"My name is Akashi Seijuurou and the Alpha leader of this pack..." the copper wolf gestured to himself then gestured to the others "the giant is Murasakibura Atsushi, the blonde is Kise Ryouta, the tsundere is Midorima Shintarou and the scary dark one is Aomine Daiki" I was introduced to everyone of the pack yet I remembered I hadn't introduced myself and so I revealed my face properly " I am Kuroko Testuya, as you can tell I am a rare white omega wolf, nice to meet you".

After introductions Murasakibara-kun gave me a bunch of fuit and meat, it was an odd combination but I wasn't going to complain. I could feel all the eyes on me as I chewed carefully on the meat which I hadn't had in so long yet it felt like I hadn't eaten in a week.

"We could tell you hadn't eaten for a few days before we found you but then when we brought you back here we were afraid we had lost you when you refused to wake up" I turned to Akashi-kun who informed me of how they came to find me.

Apparently Akashi-kun had found me weak and alone so he gathered his pack to come assist him in taking me to his den only to come into contact with an enemy pack, they instantly knew I was on the run from them because they could sense the threatening aura surrounding them. Apparently Akashi-kun had the other's dig out the bush so they could help me, he had carried me here in his human form which was easier than carrying a regular sized wolf due to my small stature.

It took a few more days of rest before I could move aboutnow that I can be fed and my injuries are fully healed I just need to gain my strength back, so until then I am not allowed to leave the nest of fur. During that time Akashi-kun and I had spent every night together and he was always careful around me, even though it was obvious I had not trusted them completely they did not take any offense and continued to treat me with respect especially Akashi-kun.

Whenever he is near my heart beats quickly and yet when he leaves for a hunt my heart feels like it is being pulled as if it yearns for him, I am not sure but I have heard of these symptoms and it seems to lead me to believe he may be my mate. I could feel my face flush just thinking about it; Usually during the hunts Akashi-kun stays behind to keep me safe and warm but today he had switched with Murasakibara-kun to stay behind instead.

"I wonder if something has happened for them to be so late?" I asked Murasakibara-kun who turned to me with the usual bored face as he continued snacking on the food they had stocked up. "Probably... but we are too strong for anyone to take us down... so you shouldn't worry about it" the giant replied without a care.

Akashi Pov

We had just destroyed the pack that threatened and chased Testuya the other day, Aomine had picked up on their scent earlier this morning and had informed me, there would be no other reason good enough to cause me to leave Testuya. I had to make sure I paid them back for hurting my omega but I couldn't leave him all alone so I settled for Atsushi to stay behind just so I felt reassured Testuya would be safe from harm.

"Everyone let's go we don't have time to waste on disgusting creatures" I announced

...

After a while we arrived back at the den which was more of a cave with a makeshift fire in the center, I padded up to Testuya who was sound asleep and laid down beside him to warm him back up. He seemed to like my heat and had shuffled closer into me though I had already shifted back into a human, I woul love to see the face he makes once he realises he snuggled up to naked Alpha; that thought alone had me grinning.

I wrapped my arm around his waist and stomach to pull his body closer to mine into a tight hold, I was close to falling asleep feeling content until Shintarou spoke up "I understand you fancy this rare omega Akashi but does that mean he will stay here with us and if so do you think he is willing to mate with you?"

"The pack that we took down today had obviously been harming Testuya and he has already been accepted into our pack, besides I have no doubt that he is my mate; I just need to get him to open up more and with the way its been going it shouldn't be far off now" I explained to the whole pack who had been clearly listening to the conversation which shut them up.

I leant back down to snuggle my future mate and fell asleep dreaming about his beautiful blue eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Even though my body is completely healed and healthy again Akashi-kun still insists I sleep with him which I dont mind aside from the fact I feel embarrassed being so close to Akashi-kun every night and my heart tighten at such close proximity.

I was accepted into their pack before I realised it but I need to earn my place so I would accompany them on their hunts, winter is just a few days away and the temperature has dropped quite low and when it starts snowing I'll be able to hide my white fur easier. I was actually enjoying myself with my new pack until one night I awoke panting and sweating with no idea what's happening; I woke Akashi-kun up hoping you knew to do.

"Akashi-kun... ha...help..." my body felt like it was on fire especially in the pit of my stomach. "Testuya!" his eyes widen in shock at my appearance but then his face quickly shifted into a knowing smirk before he rolled his body on top of mine.

"Eh... wha..t are... you... doing?"

he leant his head foward to whisper in my ear "You're in heat my beautiful omega" I was frozen in place I had not experienced my heat until today, before i could say anything else Akashi-kun pulled his head back only to smash his lips onto mine.

It felt weird but good but the lack of air had me panting again and he took this chance to slide his tongue into my wet cavern, we lay there in a heated tongue battle and I was submitting to him while I could feel his left hand slide up my torso and pinch my nipple which caused me to gasp.

His right hand rubbed circles on my stomach then slowly slithered down my side past my waist and stopped at my thigh massaging it; everything felt amazing and it made the heat only rise but it was great feeling, I could feel my mind slowly lose its grip on reality as he pulled my thigh's apart so he was between my legs and he lifted my thighs up onto his shoulder's.

Akashi-kun prodded my entrance with his finger before slipping easily inside I gasped at the new sensation while Akashi-kun had an even bigger, "my beautiful omega, your hole is twitching and sucking me in, you have leaked a lot of lubrication I can see it dripping down your cheeks" my face was already blushing a deep red but I'm sure just from that I blushed even deeper. It wasnt long before he added another finger and then another before I was moaning for more.

Akahi-kun Pov

Never in my life have I seen something so beautiful than my omega moaning in heat as I thrusted my fingers into his leaking hole, Testuya was in too much pleasure to notice the other Alpha's are only pretending to be asleep while listening to the sweet moans of my almost mate. I slowly pulled my fingers out which had him groaning at the loss before I plunged my shaft as deep as I could go into his extra tight wet hole, Testuya was screaming and gasping no doubt this is giving the other's a hard on with his beautiful lusty voice; I thrusted into him at an even pace forcing myself to remember not to be too rough for his first time until he lifted his arms in the air and wrapping them around my neck pulling me down into an embrace while I fucked his tight hole that continued to drip lubrication.

Testuya's hot breath was on my neck and he whispered "Fuck... ha... m..me... hard...er" at that request my restraint had snapped and I was mercilessly pounding into him harder and harder as he screamed his moans, I have never seen his composure crack and disappear like that and I loved the fact that I was the one who did it to him.

Before long his hole squeezed down on me as he climaxed just from being fucked in the ass, I made sure I shot my seed deep into him. We both collapsed onto the bed afterwards in each other's arms and for the next for days of Testuya's heat it was only us in our own world until the heat stopped and when he regained his senses he couldn't believe what he had done in front of everyone and refused to come out of hiding; whereas I felt smug and completely happy I couldn't fight the grin on my face for days.


	4. Chapter 4

After a week since the heat we had gone out to venture the forrest in search of food and a lot of it for the season is now winter and snow cover's everything in sight with even some icicles hanging on the tree branches above. I became instantly undetectable in the snow aside from my blue eyes there was nothing to give away my prescence; I padded along side my mate as he lead the pack to our next kill.

We had traveled quite a distance before we came across a cave we all sniffed the air to detect any predators and had picked up on the scent of a bear which came from the direction of the cave, Akashi-kun ordered everyone to surround the cave while he and Aomine wake the bear and lead it outside into our trap.

Within seconds a loud growl echoed off the cave walls alerting us as the 2 Alpha's run out a massive bear chasing them too close for comfort, I waited for the bear as he exited the safety of its cave Kise and Midorima jumped from above landing on its back and side. They dug their fangs into its tough meat drawing blood while clawing the body, that was my chance as their took the bear's attention I leaped forward lunging at its throat.

Soon afterward's the other 2 Alpha's attached themselves to its back legs while Murasakibura used his giant body and heavy weight to force it to topple over from behind but the bear was bigger than him and most likely stronger.

Those very seconds felt incredibly slow as the bear roared in pain while swinging its paws in the air trying to pry us off when suddenly a thick paw with sharp claws lunged itself into my side and threw my body off and landed into the snow with a loud whine; with my fangs still attached to its neck along with the forceful push I had successfully ripped its throat open.

I had landed into a pile of snow and at the impact more fell ontop of me hiding my entire body which isnt difficult, but all I could feel was the pain from the claws that attacked my side it was painful.

Akashi Pov

As we pulled the bear down we detached our claws and fangs to jump out of the way to avoid being crushed underneath the bear's immense body weight, it landed with a loud thud as we all looked quite smug of our victory; however I was overcome by rage at the notion of my mate being struck and injured.

I looked around to hopefully spot Testuya's small form but with his white fur camouflouge in the white snow made it impossible to see him, I look to my pack members to see their confused expressions trying to pinpoint Testuya. The rage was replaced by panic and I begun sniffing the snow sorrounding us to find his scent which lead me to quite a big pile of snow but his scent was clearly emitting from this pile.

I immediately begun digging at the snow to uncover his boried body as my heart was tightening in fear of what I would find, I had reached him and dug the rest of the snow off him to find him staring at me with fear in his eyes and whining for my aid; I brushed my face against his to ease his distress and to search his body for the pain.

Testuya managed to stand up with shaky weak legs though he still had plenty of strength left, the impact must have shocked him for a while until I found him, as he stood I began pacing around checking for the injury and there it was on the opposite side with his beautiful white fur being dyed a deep red. My heart almost stopped at the thought that he could have been in a worse situation and the fact that I had allowed him to accompany me to danger so easily made me realise I could have lost him.

The entire way home we each carried chunks of bear while I had also lead Testuya back, occasionally having to gently nudge him to the right direction because he would accidently trail off. When we made it back we stacked the meat into a pile and I immediately nudged Testuya into our nest for him to heal, we feel asleep together almost instantly after the events of today until I awoke to sound of terrified whining; I started crooning to calm the omega and within seconds he was completely relaxed again.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oi guys don't you think Akashi has been way too clingy to Tetsu even more so now?" Aomine asked as the other 3 Alpha's turned at his question. "Well when Kuroko was unconscious the first few days we had met him he was very cranky, constantly growling when even one of us got too close to the omega or so much as even glanced at him" Midorima answered while adjusting his glasses.

"Yeah but I mean even since they mated Akashi has been acting all high and mighty with that smug face of his but he has also been very possessive of Tetsu" Aomine argued. "Mmm~ do you think it has something to do with the smell Kurokocchi has been giving off lately" Kise wondered as he brushed his blonde bangs detangling them.

"Smell? oh now that you mention Tetsu has been giving off a really sweet smell but I ignored it, I didn't want Akashi threatening me again" Aomine replied with a scratch at the back of his head before laying back down onto his messy nest. Murasakibara had been quite throughout their conversation up to that point only focusing on his snacks until he spoke up "Isn't it because Kuro-chin is mated ~ so he might be pregnant..." the purple giant trailed off where as the other's eyes had widened and their jaws dropped in realisation while trying to hold back their shout of surprise to avoid waking Kuroko and suffering through Akashi's wrath.

Akashi Pov

Those idiot's think I can't hear their conversation just for that I will be making them go hunting even further away from the den alone, though I was quite surprised at Murasakibara had noticed while the other idiot's were too stupid to over see that vital fact, I did have my suspicions about the possible pregancy and I was reluctant on letting Testuya join us on the hunt but I knew there was no point in addressing the manner to him already knowing the reaction I would recieve; my mate is just too stubborn and wouldn't believe he could be pregnant but now due to his injury which should be fine come tomorrow morning I will not be allowing the omega to go walk about or join us for hunts.

I lay beside my mate curling my body around his small frame giving him comfort and warmth, while I crooned subconsciously. I soon fell into a deep slumber with my hopefully pregnant mate as I listened to the sound of his breathing.

...

The next morning Tetsuya had woken up before me and tried to pry my paws off his body but I wouldn't allow it knowing he would try to prove he was stronger than he actually was, I convinced my mate to stay in the den and could not go anywhere past the little creak bed just outside our home but was still within our territory so no predators would think about coming any where near here if they could smell just how strong we are.

Kuroko Pov

Akashi-kun had left no room for argument as he demanded I stay in the den, I was annoyed the he demanded me to stay but even more annoyed at myself for not realising that I could be pregnant. It was a good thing that my injury was only done to my rib's and away from my stomach otherwise the outcome would be a lot worse.

The next few days were boring and I felt useless that I had nothing to do to even remotely help the pack, Akashi-kun claims that there is something happening in the small town just outside the Forrest and they have been checking the area out for any possible threats to the forrest; so far nothing yet aside from a big group of human's have arrived with small trucks but they have no idea what is happening.

It's too big of a risk for our kind to get too close to a normal human afraid of our kind being discovered we refuse to have any form of contact with humans, if they find out about us they may either hunt us or capture us for who knows what.

Akashi Pov

For the past week now we have been checking up on the new arrivals and it appears that they have hired out a large cabin for the big group of people, we noticed their brought gun's and knives ranging from small to fairly big so we believe they are only here for the hunting season; the small town hardly participate's in hunting aside from the birds and very rarely the deer and never has a human attacked a wolf in these forrest's so we decide to leave them be.

On our way home we took down a few rabbits for dinner by the time we reached the den my mate was waiting beside the small fire that lit up the den, Tetsuya looked up and smiled so brightly that my heart skipped a beat he is obviously in a happy mood I padded over to him sniffing and rubbing my face against his as he licked at mine attempting to groom me.

Tetsuya stopped after a few licks then morphed back into his human form still in a seated position as the light from the fire sparkled off of his creamy skin which made me slightly aroused until I saw it; I was frozen for a few seconds unsure of how to react until Tetsuya made an expression of worry which snapped me out of my frozen state and I morphed into a human as well.

I stood there staring at his beautiful body as he also stood with a little more effort and gently grasped my hand into his as he begun to lead me away from the fire and towards our little love nest, I could feel the eyes behind me but I paid them no mind as I too immersed slipping into our bed beside my lover.

I laid my arm out for his head to lean against as he snuggled his small body into my arm's, my eyes were glued to his abdomen with my hand gently caressing the small bump indicating that they was another life growing inside my other half; my eyes then ever so slowly tear away from the bump to my mate's sky blue orbs to find he was gazing into my own as he had watched me confirm my suspicions of our future family.


	6. Chapter 6

Riko Pov

It took a couple of days to convince the owners to allow us to use their Cabin which was the only one with enough room for our big group, the owners eventually relented though they had informed us that this Forest was habited by the wildlife and human's techincally have no right to enter; they claimed the only reason we were being given access to these woods is because we have the government's permission and so long we don't harm or disrupt the wildlife aside from the goals of our original mission then we can do what we like.

The town's people were very kind and understanding about the animal right's and it makes people like me really glad to know and have met people who would take the wildlife into consideration I suppose that's why these area's are off limits to hunter's; only allowing the fellow townsfolk to hunt the woods.

I was able to stock up on food supplies and first aid kit's for when these idiot mess something up and get themselves injured 'SMASH' I jolted at the sound and already guess what had already happened while I made my way downstairs I could hear shouting from numerous voices, I walked into the living room to find Kagami and Hyuga bickering at one another while Kiyoshi stood between them seperating them apart trying to find reason.

"BAKAGAMI!"I yelled causing all 3 to flinch turning their heads slowly to look at my annoyed face. I let out a disappointed sigh "What did you break this time?" I asked, "It wasn't my fault I was just carrying the bag of tranquilizer's and other weapons..." "But who the hell carries such a huge bag over their shoulder like a jacket who knocked the owner's vase over!" Hyuga argued. "Only because you distracted me otherwise it would have been fine".

They quickly begun bickering again until I bolted towards them and punched both of them in the side of the face at the same time sending them to the floor holding their cheek as they lay there. I turned with a huff and walked back to my room to continue reading over the plan for tomorrow.

-The Next Day-

My alarm went off at exactly 5am though it was still dark out and everyone else would be sleeping for another hour while I set up the cameras we installed yesterday around the area just for security measures; I had the surveillance cameras up and running by 6 o'clock and everyone was getting ready to start the day.

The only females in this expedition would be me and Momoi-san she is pretty but she always mocks my flat chest, I even caught hyuga staring at her chest a few times which ended with him recieving a few bruise ribs. The rest of the group members are men, there is Hyuga the Captain who keeps everyone is line, Kiyoshi who takes care of the team, Koganei the monkey like man who isnt tenchnically useless, Mitobe who never talks and Izuki who I have banned from making any puns during this trip as punishment after he wouldn't shut up on the ride here; the rest of the members who have joined us are not apart of my team but we needed the extra hands so I asked the board members for more men.

I recieved about 12 men which is more than enough but I suppose the board has high hopes for this mission, I the leader was given the mission of travelling to these specific woods in search of the wolf packs; there has been a mythological rumour about the wolves in this area and many more like it that certain wolves are able to morphe their bodies into that of a human.

it is the most sought after mythological creature though many refer to them as werewolves they are not believed to be those types savage beasts instead there is an old story back at the reserach laboratory that the first female reasearcher had joined one of the many hunts for their kind that when she got lost in the woods one day during a storm she came face to face with huge grey wolf yet she didn't feel threatened instead she felt glad to finally see such a beautiful creature she had always dreamed of; she started walking closer to the wolf carefully and when she got close enough to almost touch it the wolf turned around and walked off.

she stood there shocked but then the wolf turned to face her again then started walking in the same direction, she claimed it was as if he was leading her somewhere gesturing to follow him and she was right the wolf had lead her all the way to the cabin she stayed at. She gazed at the wolf at thanked him before he turned away back into the forest, she told everyone that story and it had been the push that branched the organisation throughout the world to search for their kind again even in the same area they couldnt find them.

I have been motivated by that story to join this organisation and find solid proof of their existence, that's why where have come out to this forest with tranquilizers to catch them and we will succeed this time I just know it.

...

We have split up into small groups of four wearing winter camoflauge suits with plenty of warm clothes underneath, black boots, white beanies or hoods and a gun each some of the guys even have knives for cutting away plants or emergencies though I am sure most will use it to catch small animals for dinner, I was with Kiyoshi, Hyuga and Kagami I left Momoi-san in charge of the rest of my original team members because they're all too stupid to be left alone.

I lead us through the deeper parts of the forest than where the other's would be venturing through and before long we reached a small creakbed but just before I lead us out into the opening I heard the sound of soft treading in the snow; there was something or someone here as well so I shushed everyone who were too busy joking around to notice the sound.

I gestured to everyone to crouched down further into the snow which was already up to our shins to better hide our prescence, I glanced around for a minute before I decided to brush it off as a wild rabbit or something and just when I went to stand up something bright reflected into my eye. I brought my hand up to shield the sudden brightness and to better see my surroundings when I was frozen on the spot not because of the cold temperature but because I could see a white wolf a rarity among these areas I could tell it was also an omega.

I could feel the guys behind me push up against my back to get a better look at the most rarest wolves and to be able to see it with our own eyes is like seeing heaven for us.


	7. Chapter 7

_Notes: Sorry everyone it took me a little longer I just started training for a new job which exhausted me and I had to rewrite this chapter until I felt it was good enough._

Akashi Pov

I had woken to the annoying sound of Aomine and Kise challenging each other as usual, I ignored their existence and attempted to roll over; however I trapped in place by a tight embrace from none other than my beaufitul omega who had rested his head against my chest and wrapped his small arms around my waist. I found the action to be completely adorable and couldn't resist the urge to brush a few blue strands from his face to tuck behind his ears, just as I gently touched his ear Tetsuya snuggled his body even closer to mine tightening his grip around my waist.

I would never admit it but at that moment I was smitten though it was ruined when the other's got too loud for my liking causing my sleeping mate to stir which then resulted in a small rock smacking against each of their head's.

When they both turned to face me they were met with a death glare sent their way while watching their faces turn pale and look away as a sign of submission, I felt Tetsuya stir once again; I immediately began crooning to relax him into a state of a deep slumber knowing that he had already woken in the night many times to Aomine's snoring which was loud enough to wake everyone but even though we all ignored it apparently Tetsuya had gotten into one of those moods I've heard so much about. We almost felt bad for the poor alpha to recieve a sudden jab to the rib's in their sleep but we didn't hear any more snoring the rest of the night so we didn't care.

After a while just laying by his side gazing at his cute sleeping form I had to get up and force myself to pry Tetsuya from my body which earned small growl from his soft lips, I nuzzle my face into his neck as I got up and laid a few kisses along his creamy skin; I felt him turn his head to face me.

Kuroko Pov

"Akashi-kun..." I mumbled sleepily

"Yes my love?" answering back with a sultry voice as his hot breathe tickled my skin. "You're meant to kiss me here" pointing to my lips he lifted his head to glance at where I directed only to smirk and lean down to plant his lips against mine before pulling away with leaving the lingering feeling on my lips.

"Sorry Tetsuya I won't be able to continue this until I get back I have to go check the border's of our territory around the area your old pack came from which will take a while travelling to and from" he explained though I felt rather worried that I would have to spend another day alone with little to nothing to do and a limited area to travel but I knew he didn't like the thought of leaving me alone either.

"Okay... I will forgive you only if you bring me back something I will like" I then turned my head to rub it against the soft bedding for comfort until I felt another hot kiss on my neck except this one caused shiver's to run up my spine while I heard a chuckle at my response. "I wonder what I should bring back to satisfy you..." he trailed off thinking of what to ask."Baka I will accept anything so long as it's from you" blushing faintly I tried to hide the slight pink to my cheeks.

"Then why demand I bring something back when I return if you will forgive me anyway?" leaning over my body as he spoke softly "Because by bringing something back means that you were thinking about me while you were away" that reason had me quite embarrassed to say outloud.

I glanced to the side to see his reaction only to just catch sight of a rare smile that seemed so full of happiness but that smile only lasted a second before he hid it behind his hand."I understand I will bring back something that will make you forgive me for a long time" I doubted it but I was happy at the thought.

...

I slept in a little longer, ate some leftover deer meat then wondered about the entrance to the den looking over the scenery in my wolf form before I decided to go get a drink by the nearby creakbed that Akashi-kun insisted that be the furtherst I ever go.

As I walked through the snow I picked up a faint scent in the area, however it was difficult to detect which scent it was and the location due to the pregnancy clouding up my senses and sometimes enhancing them which got very annyoying; I figured the scent was probably just some small animal since it didn't smell of any threat I've ever detected before so I pushed the thought aside.

Padding through the soft snow I swore I could smell that same scent getting stronger but I still pushed it aside, I came across the creakbed and realized that there aren't any other creatures around which is strange during this time of day I was expeting at least one creature but I guess the cold temperature was too much for them.

I padded along the edge before settling for a nice spot to rest after my drink when I caught sight of a flat rock sitting atop a bunch of other smaller rocks, I decided that would be the prefect area to rest though I would have to brush off the snow first.

Riko Pov

We stayed crouched in the snow behind a rather large tree as we watched the white wolf approach the stream of water flowing down the pebbles that covered the creak bed, cautious of it's surroundings still unaware of the 4 pair of eyes spying on the beautiful creature with awe and amazment.

I stared at the wolf from behind a tree and yet to tear my eyes away from the incredible sight but I do not doubt the expressions on my team would be surprised and excited, I reached for my binoculars in my backpack without looking away for even a second afraid he would disappear forever; my hands fumbled about in the bag until the familiar shape and feel were in my grasp.

Quietly and slowly I pulled the object out, placing just under my eyes for a good few seconds to reassure myself it was not going to disappear within the split second it took for the binoculars to cover my vision. I glanced over the wolf with the magnified vision and noticed the sky blue orbs of his eyes were bright and enchanting; I whispered and notioned to the other three to have a look through the binoculars which they responded by snatching them from my hand and having to almost fight over them.

After watching the white wolf lap up the cold water he padded over to flat rock, hopping up he proceeded to brush the snow off with his nose and paws; appearing satisfied with the result the omega gently laid down on its side for what we presume would be a short rest considering there is no den to be seen so it cannot risk being too relaxed out in the open on his own like this.

Though the omega does seem to be acting a bit off, I wonder why the wolf just appeared so quickly when meer strangers were practically right in front of him; our scent should have warned him of approaching threats though we aren't actually a threat.

I decided to call the director on the satellite phone and inform him of our discovery.

...

"Sir! that...that was not the plan!" I almost raised my voice, I have to be more careful and remind myself I am within such a close proximity of a rare being. "Yes I understand that however we did not expect too much from this trip to begin with, we weren't even sure if you would even come across even a regular wolf in those parts" as he explained I felt slightly betrayed at the change of plans.

"I dont think I can do something like that" I tried to reason with the man. "Well if you don't then someone else will though I would rather entrust this task to you because I know you would treat them with more care than the other's would, it's your choice and you have to decide now because you may never see it again" he waited patiently for my answer but we were running out of time so I relented. "I... will do it, sir" I answered painfully. "Good" 'click' the director hung up as I forced myself to zip open the backpack reaching in and pulling out a tranquilizer gun.


	8. Chapter 8

Akashi Pov

The moment we arrived at the border we paced around marking our scent throughout the forest to keep our enemies at bay, by the time we had finished it was just after noon from the direction the sun was heading we knew we would have to leave now before the sun sets.

We maneuvered through the tree's and left our paw prints in the snow as we made our way back home, I stopped in my tracks to sniff the air as something caught my attention; glancing back to the others I could see they grew cautious of our surroundings.

I could pick up a faint smell of human's not too far but not too close either, most likely the large group that just arrived but it isn't hunting season yet so they shouldn't be wandering around these deep parts unless they were looking for something. At that thought I barked to snatch the attention of my pack and begun sprinting towards the den, worried for tetsuya's safety.

...

I stood at the entrance to the den with wide eyes, panting for breathe for a good few seconds searching for my mate but my eyes could not see him; my heart sped up at the thought of his lack of presence and begun turning the den into a mess out of desperation to find him. I ran out of the den tracking Tetsuya's scent before night fall where it would be more dangerous for him in his condition, I could hear the others keeping up behind me no doubt just as worried as I.

Riko Pov

I let out a deep sigh as I placed two tranquilizer dart's inside the gun, Hyuga tried to convince me that I shouldn't have to do this and I should allow him to do it in my stead but I was the leader of this expedition; what kind of leader would I be if I made someone else do my work.

I lifted the gun the my face turning on the sightmark to help my aim, I adjusted the position to shoot the dart at the back leg; hopefully one is all I need however I loaded and extra just in case. It had been 5 mins after the wolf first started napping it would wake any second now, as I aimed the red dot at the leg I slowed my breathing to calm myself and to avoid any sudden movement that could result in a failed attempt.

I squeezed the trigger letting the dart shoot through the uninterrupted path in the air and pierced the skin of the furry creature, the wolf let out a sudden cry and began to growl at the invisible attacker as he lept of the rock and begun to pace around turning his body in all direction's within seconds we could see the dart taking effect as he started losing balance; I could tell he was trying his best to fight the effects but it was too strong. We had yet to make any sudden movement awaiting for the moment we were sure the dart had taken full effect, I watched as he slowly laid on his side in the snow unable to lift his weight when the strength was leaving his body and forcing his mind into a state of unconsciousness.

I begun walking carefully towards to wolf with the other's in tow, the very moment I reached his small body I got down on my knees as I stared into his sky blue orbs that were truly breathtaking; I could see the fear in his eyes. I reached my hand out to gently carress his white fur whispering "I'm sorry" my eyes unwavering as we stared at one another thenslowly his eyes closed, sleep taking over.

I ordered the guys to carry the beautiful creature as carefully as they could and if they failed to follow my order's I would break something valueable of theirs as punishment, that threat seemed to get their full attention and I noticed the expressions of worry as they lifted the omega and began making our way back to the cabin where we will place the wolf inside the small cage the other members had transported from the truck to the rather large tent we had installed to cover the cage as well to hold our research. I was unaware of the tent and cage up until I was informed by the director over the phone it appears that this information went over my head knowing that I would disapprove of the action.

...

Kuroko Pov

My mind was groggy and my eye lids felt heavy as I tried to open them, I could hear chatter and whispers in front of me yet I couldn't make out the words, I believe something something similiar happened before when I met Akashi-kun... wait I remember I was attacked but I couldn't see or hear the attacker. I forced my eyes open as I could feel my strength slowly but surely coming back to me, I was met with the sight of bright metal poles going diagonally and vertically across the cage I was trapped in and many many faces behind staring right back at me; I felt scared at the unknown humans kneeling behind the cage.

Their voices got louder and they tried to move closer once they realized I was awake, I pushed my body away from the human's but I was met with the cold metal poles behind me as well; I was trapped and I could feel my heat beating faster until I a single voice shouted causing the others to shut up and back away quickly.

I watched as they walked through I some sort of material and disappear, its the same material I have seen some camper's use in public area when I used to spy on the humans when I was still considered a young pup.

I noticed after they all left that one human was sitting at a table writing on paper's for a few moments before she turned to face me, she had short light brown hair and her aura was that of a kind nature which made me instantly relax yet still wary as she approached me holding two bowls.

"I'm very sorry if they scared you, they were just curious" She started a conversation with me as if she knew I understood. "Here I hope you will like it" she lifted a small door at the bottom only big enough for her to slide the two bowls in one at a time, upon closer inspected she had filled one with water and the other with cut up raw meat which had my mouth nearly drooling.

"Dont hold back, eat up" She grinned brightly as she observed me reactions to the meat, I doubt they would poison it if they took the trouble to catch me first.

...

The girl had provided me with a few blankets as she continued talking to me as if it was normal though I turned my back to her in an attempt to ignore her prescence until she spoke something that caught me absolute attention. "You know you can pretend all you want but I know what you are and that you can understand everything I say" I lay frozen hoping that she would just believe I was a normal white wolf... oh how wrong I was.

"I undersand that you would hide your existence from the rest of the world to protect your kind but I want you to know I am not here to hurt you, I would never allow myself or anyone to even try" she tried to convince me but I would not fall for such a trick.


	9. Chapter 9

Akashi Pov

I wandered around the creak bed sniffing the air to find it was thick with my mate's distress, searching the snow for another scent for any possible threats that had come into contact with him when I came to a halt, I had found the last trace of his scent but I also a scent ;one that doesn't belong to the forest. It was obvious the human's had done something to my mate... my pregnant mate, I was seething with anger and my heart felt crushed at the fear of his safety.

The sun has already begun to set which will make it harder for all of us to find Tetsuya but now that I know who is responsible for taking my lover its all in the matter of how to get him out, we cant just storm into their territory and attack; they have weapons and the townspeople most likely will not just ignore it.

I sprinted towards the large cabin with my pack members close behind, we stopped just at the edge of the deep forest not yet stepping out into the open; observing the human's activities from the back of the building as we wait for the sun to completely set and the darkness swallows everything. The humans didnt seem to be guarding the area must be because they dont think they would be attacked oh how wrong they were, however we need to hide our presence to avoid them suspecting anything happening.

The sun had faded from the sky and was replaced by the moon signalling our chance to take back what is mine, I slowly stalked towards the building searching for my mate's scent. We made sure to avoid being seen through the glass windows, padding along the wooden walls when we came to a stop after hearing crunching of leaves and twigs being crushed underneath heavy machinery when I realized we have heard that sound before from the vehicles the human's used but it sounded lighter.

We quickly yet carefully maneuvered around the building to see the dirt road leading up to the front of the cabin had a smaller yet fancier vehicle driving along only to stop near the other vehicles that were much larger than it. A man who had aged well into his forties stepped out of the vehicle and within seconds after a female had ran out from the blue material building to greet the man. Shortly after the greeting she guided him to the blue building.

Riko Pov

As I continued attempting to convince the wolf into trusting me which I already understood was not going to be easy especially since I drugged and kidnapped him, I heard the sounds of the car I had been expecting though I wasn't excited about it because the one I am expecting is the Director and all he wanted was the proof of the wolf/human hybrid like existence; he never cared about how we did it or the end result so long as we get solid evidence.

I felt guilty for capturing the wolf for I only believed we were sent to observe and maybe capture a photo or video of proof of possible intelligence that a regular wolf would not possess, I felt betrayed at the notion of being used like this but I had to act neutral or I had be forced to be separated from the poor creature and leave him in the hands of other's who could quite possibly mistreated such a beautiful omega.

...

After greeting the Director and leading him into my work tent to introduce the miracle that he just had to see for himself, thankfully the omega was sleeping with his back facing us though I know for a fact that he is most likely pretending because there is no way a captured creature would just go to sleep around enemies letting its guard down.

"Miss Riko I see you have done well in capturing the beast!" The Director claimed as he walked towards the cage, how could such a beautiful creature be a beast and as far as I know this wolf is more docile than most.

"I only did what was expected of me" I replied trying to hide my anger that seeped into my words, though the Director must have picked up on my anger as we glanced at me for a moment before turning his attention back to the omega.

"I know you must be upset that I did not inform you till later however I needed _you_ on this mission, you live for their kind and I know that you would do whatever it takes for their safety" the older man claimed.

I kept silent unsure if I was able to hold my tongue from lashing out my true feelings, "This truly is miracle isn't it, Miss Riko" the older asked, "Yes he is, Director" I agreed.

"Please just call me Katsuo, you have known me for quite a long time now ever since you became an intern at such a young age; I always had high hopes for you" Despite the praises I didn't feel my actions were worth any good if it meant I had to remove a creature from it's natural habitat.

"Okay Katsuo sir, if you don't mind me asking what are you planning to do with the omega?" I needed to know if what I had done wasn't going to lead the wolf into harms way.

"Well we need it to show it's human form before anything else, I trust you can make that happen if not my men will step in and take over, understood?"

"Of course sir, how long do I have?"

" 5 hours, that's the max I can't afford to keep him here for too long" with that he left me to decide how to go about convincing the creature without threatening it into submission, I walked over to the cage and sat down beside it. "Please you need to listen to me, I know you understand what I'm saying and if you refuse to cooperate with me that man will not hesitate to ensure you provide proof of your human existence" I dropped my eyes to my lap sighing to myself.

I could feel my eyes drooping from such an eventful day that I couldn't fight the sleep for much longer.

...

I awake to a slight touch gently poking my arm, I slowly opened my eyes and started turning my head to see what woke me only to find a pair of sky blue eyes belonging to a pale boy staring straight into mine startling me out of my sleepy state, I was frozen on the spot unsure of what my move should be when the boy spoke.

"Pl..please dont tell anyone" his voice shook slightly with desperation as he wore a worried and frightened expression.

"I knew it" I whispered

"Wait why now and wouldn't you rather keep pretending to be a regular wolf?" I asked confusedly.

"After that man appeared even though I couldn't see him I could already sense he had mean intention's I could sense you and him are opposite's I know I can trust you, that's why I need your help" the boy was desperate I knew that much.

I was already willing to help the boy from the start but I couldn't just refuse order's back then, I only came into this field of study because my father insisted I do; I always wished to meet their kind not harm them nor capture them.

"I am not sure how to get you out of here without getting caught..." I trailed off starting to think off a plan.

"I have to get out of here before they come for me" the boy explained which caught my attention, "Who is?" I asked curiously.

"My pack, they can follow my scent here; I can't allow them to get caught too" the poor boy look so distraught and it was all my fault.

...

The boy introduced himself as Kuroko Tetsuya and was quite wary still but seemed to trust me enough; I asked if he could sense or smell if his pack had arrived.

"I'm sorry but I my senses are almost all over the place that I can't sense or smell anything within a certain distance" he explained

"That's strange, shouldn't you have amazing senses did something happen?" it didn't make sense.

"Yeah" Kuroko mumbled looking away while hugging his knees closer to his chest and his expression seemed to be as if he was making a decision, slowly he pushed his knees out enough to show me what he meant. The round and quite obvious bump on his belly said everything, how could I do this not only to a rare white omega but a pregnant one on top, wait that explains why he was desperate to get out he is trying to protect his unborn pup.

I am such a horrible person, I quickly grabbed a blanket from nearby and grabbed the key to unlock the cage letting him out and passed him the blanket to keep him warm and to cover his naked body. I glanced at my watch to check how much time I have left; I need to get him out of here I only have 3 hours left, dammit I shouldn't have fallen asleep.

I quickly gathered a few of my things before leading Kuroko towards the back of the tent telling him to stay put and not to make a sound, I ran out though the entrance of the tent and turned to the two men standing guard who were playing poker while having a drink. "Hey guy's I need to use the bathroom for a while can you stay put?" the men agreed and just as I started walking away I decided to warn them "By the way if you dare go near inside the tent I will know and the wolf is quite agitated I had a hard time trying to enforce the cage so I didn't break out, okay?" They both seemed to take my warning seriously and I knew they wouldn't dare go against it because the last time someone carelessly walked into my station they received a concussion.

...

I made my way towards the cabin entering through the hallway and walking around trying to avoid people I managed to reach the back door, sneaking back outside I walked towards the back of the tent and whispered through the material. "Kuroko?" within seconds I heard the reply of 'here', "I'm going to cut through the material okay so stand back" "Okay Riko-san".

I pulled out my pocket knife and started shredding the material until it was big enough for him to crawl through I had to make it seem as if the wolf broke out on his own. Kuroko waited patiently before I gave him the okay to sneak out, I held his hand in mine as we ran out into the forest. Unfortunately I tripped on something and landed on my face, Kuroko tried to help me up but soon stopped after a voice called out freezing us in place.

"Miss Riko I had high expectations of you as always but I didn't think you would actually go against my direct order's only to find you are running off with the beast in question who we have no doubt by now is the human next to you" The Director walked forward with about 4 men following that started to surround us aiming the tranquilizer guns at both of us.

"H..how? How did you know" I asked not bothering to hide the anger in my voice.

"I suspected you would betray my order's so I had a camera hidden inside your station to keep tabs on you, looks like I was right"


	10. Chapter 10

Kuroko Pov

I felt so terrified in that moment just when I managed to escape I was caught once again but this time the only person I could have trusted among the human's had also been caught, I could see it in her eyes that she was thinking up another escape plan but I don't think it will work; I pulled the blanket against my skin even tighter as if it would protect me.

"You idiot I was tricking him into taking me to the pack by gaining his trust, this was the best way and you ruined it..." Riko-san was cut off by the scary old man.

"Save it it's futile" He gestured with his hand signalling the men behind him to move, they aimed the gun's at us while one man cuffed Riko-san then another man came up towards me; I took a step back but the man snatched my arm yanking me towards him which resulted in my body locked into a tight hold from behind.

"LET GO!" I yelled screamed squirming to get out of his grip, I could tell the man was having a hard time keeping me still I just need to.. 'whack'...

"STOP, DON''T HURT HIM" I could hear Riko-san screaming, my head felt heavy and I felt hot liquid dripping down my face over my left eye somewhat blinding it, my body felt languid and if it weren't for the man holding me up I would have surely collapsed to the ground.

In my daze I was picked up and held like a princess but obviously not treated like one, he started moving but I couldn't even open my eyes I felt so terribly weak and frightened. I felt a cold hand touch my cheek then slide up to my eyelid prying it open; I could see the old man staring greedily into my eyes with a smirk plastered onto his face.

I heard the rustling of leave's before a voice spoke "Sir, I would advise you to step away from the boy and get down on your knees with your hand's where we can see them" a demanding tone but not one I recognize.

"Hyuga!" Riko-san called out surprised, I forced my good eye open to watch the event's unfold around my useless body; three men stepped forward with raised gun's that looked slightly different from the other weapons the enemy was using. I could feel the tension rise in the air as the two side's clash neither had backed down now made a move, my vision was blurring and within moment's my consciousness was claimed by darkness.

Riko Pov

I can't believe they had hit Kuroko with the back of the gun, the poor boy went limp in the jerk's hold as blood trickled down his face; I screamed for them to stop even though I knew they would ignore me but I was cuffed and forced to my knees I had no way of helping the omega until Hyuga appeared with Kiyoshi and Kagami in tow with real hand gun's that harbor real bullet's, I should have known they would take real gun's with especially since we had to work in a foreign area with practically stranger's on an important and confidential mission.

...

Words and threats were exchanged between the two parties fighting for Kuroko and only one was going to win, I felt fearful of the young omegas life and what was to be his fate if the Director win's this fight; both parties refused to back down and yet neither had yet to make a move.

The Director then hid his hand behind his lower back at the movement Kiyoshi yelled in a threatening voice to get down on his knees with his hands in the air once again but the director just smirked as if he wasn't worried about the situation at all, that's when I realized and screamed "GUN!" to alert my team of the hidden weapon.

The very second I screamed the Director pulled his hand confirming my suspicions, everything happening around us turned in slow motion as I could only watch awaiting the end result and the winner. The Director aimed the gun at the unconscious boy that lay limp in his subordinates arms unaware of the danger surrounding him all because he exists.

 _'GRRROOOWWWLLLLL'_

Time stopped that very moment as everyone listened to ferocious growl that echoed throughout the night, everyone was frozen in their track's unable to move out of fear for what lurks in the darkness would surely meet their demise; my heart was pounding hard against my chest as I watched the faces of everyone unable to move their bodies but tried their hardest to pin point the source of that threatening growl.

 _'Crunch'_

The crunching of leaves had come from behind me, I summoned all of my courage to turn my head to face the source of the sound; Kuroko was right about his pack coming to find him because what lurked in the darkness I had caught a glimpse of a pair of blood red eye's staring into my own before stepping out into the open.

The only source of light was the moonlight shining down through the gaps of the trees allowing us to see the form of a wolf wearing the coat of a deep copper stalking towards us, it's red eyes seeming to see through the situation and it just occurred to me that this wolf is here for only one thing and he had caught us fighting one another for it.

The closer the wolf got to me the less fear I felt and I realized why when the wolf's gaze change from me to the omega in the arm's of a human, at the second I saw the change in the wolfs eyes from threatening to blood thirsty; everyone had still yet to risk movement in order to not provoke the beast any further which was understandable especially when four more wolves with the same threatening aura followed the copper wolf out into the opening before spreading out to surround us preventing any escape.

It was obvious that the bloodthirsty wolf was the Alpha of the pack and he had his eyes set on the man pointing a very dangerous weapon at the omega of the pack; Kagami had accidentally stepped onto a twig snapping it causing the alpha to growl lowly at the idiot who immediately flung froze on the spot.

"They aren't a threat to you or the omega" I spoke carefully to the threatening alpha catching his attention, he merely glanced at me then back at my team member's. "Guy's put your gun's away or he will think you are threatening him by keeping him away from the omega" I explained as calmly as I could.

The men understood and followed my order's and even took a few steps back to show they submit, the alpha seemed please with the action and turned his full attention back to the director. "Director please back away from the omega otherwise he will attack" I knew it was only a matter of time before the alpha made his move and with us surrounded by his pack ready to attack there is no way out.

"Like hell I will give him up, not when I finally got one in my grasp!" the older man yelled causing the wolves to growl lowly dipping their head's as if ready to attack if he didn't back down, "If I can not have him... NO ONE WILL!" he screamed as he started squeezing the trigger.

The alpha leaped towards the director with his jaw latching onto his face when the 'bang' resounded throughout the forest, the alpha pulled his body down with him slamming into the ground with a loud thud as he tore into his flesh with out mercy; the director screamed out in pain as we became the audience of his death yet no one dared to move.

Then suddenly the screaming stopped and the wolf climbed off the director which we all refused to look at the disfigured man who was soaked in his own blood which was most likely faceless; the man holding Kuroko almost pissed himself but quickly came to his senses and placed the boy on the ground before backing away to the rest of his member's.

We all watched silently as the copper alpha walked up to the boy sniffing at his human form no longer emitting a dangerous aura but instead seemed kinder, the boy had not stirred during the whole exchange. The alpha licked at the wound as he let out a quiet whine worried about the omega and I couldn't believe it took me this long to realize the alpha was the omega's mate.

The copper wolf had slowly morphed his body into his human form a young man with red hair and red eyes who appeared to barely tower over Kuroko, we could all see it; the feelings he held for the boy was of love and I had never seen someone gaze at a loved one so fondly before. The red haired man caressed his lover's cheek then slowly slid his hand down towards the stomach and I knew what he was searching for and everyone else was going to find out when the alpha pulled the blanket off the area showing the world the round bump on the unconscious boy.

He gently caressed the bump as if it was the most precious thing in the world, _"I'm sorry..."_ I whisper but we had all heard it. _"I should've stayed with you..."_ he lowered his head to kiss his lover's lips in such a loving manner.


	11. Chapter 11

Akashi Pov

To think they would dare harm my mate with their filthy hand's it was a good thing that Tetsuya was not able to witness what I had done to that human, he was already frightened and I couldn't make it worse. I had watched the exchange between the humans and decided to trust the woman who tried to help Tetsuya including the other humans who arrived later, they seemed to fighting over his freedom and safety not that it was their decision to make.

I gathered my lover into my arms resting his head against my chest as I pulled his small body into a tight hold out of fear of losing him again, I had begun to walk away until the woman suddenly called out "Wait!.. please... take me to your home" I slowly turned turned my head to face her as if I had misheard her "What?" unable to hide the malice in my voice that had yet to fade, "Please... if you watched the exchange between us you should know I mean no harm and neither do my men" she looked desperate but why... why would she even ask to follow us.

"Why?"

"Me and my team have only wished to meet with your kind, never to harm nor threaten you" she pleaded.

I though for a moment looking back to Kuroko who laid peacefully in my arms before turning my attention back to her just to ask a simple question "What about them?" tilting my head gesturing to the humans who harmed my mate. "I will have them locked in a cell... however the only thing remotely close to a cell would be the small cage even though it was big enough for Kuroko to be able to move around I wonder how four men can handle it" she turned her gaze to the men who looked extremely scared and appeared unable to move just yet.

She locked her gaze with mine for a few moments before I nodded my approval, I don't know why I had agreed to allow a human follow us to our den but I believe I do owe her for trying to free my mate from the greedy pig's clutches.

...

Riko had introduced herself and the three men as we lead her towards the den after her team who took the four traitors away shortly joined us, treading through the thick snow I could feel the girl's eyes on me and my mate who had yet to wake which was causing me to worry; we had traveled a fair distance before we reached our home.

The humans watched in awe as the pack slowly morphed into their human forms while I carried Tetsuya to our little nest, snuggling beside his unconscious form as I wrapped an arm around his waist pulling him closer into me and the other arm rested underneath his head.

Riko Pov

Amazing... the wolf/human hybrid is certainly a beautiful creature even though the whole pack was emitting a dangerous aura I knew it was only because they were still wary of us, never in my life did I think I would be able to actually meet one let alone visit their den though I doubt they would have just allowed anyone in who begged; they must have a reason.

"Huh" I turned my head at the sound of Kagami's surprised voice.

"Um... is it possible that those two are... mated?" The pack all looked at the dark red haired idiot as he voiced his question, "Bakagami, of course they are! how stupid can you get?" I whispered harshly.

"I didn't notice" he answered stupidly, "Seriously you are way too slow?" Hyuga spoke ending his sentence with a defeated sigh.

"Of course we are mates" A harsh voice interrupted our conversation "I am also the alpha of the pack and yet humans dared to take what is mine, did they not think I would retaliate after attacking Tetsuya" we all looked down with guilt forming in our gut's unable to look him in the eye.

"mmm... Aka..shi..-san?" a mumble broke the silence snapping our attention toward the pale omega stirring from his forced slumber. "Yes Tetsuya I am here, don't worry I will not allow them to harm you anymore" the alpha answered in a gentle voice as he began crooning to soothe the weakened wolf.

"What.. happened to...the scary human?" He gazed up into Akashi-san's eyes with a hint of fear hiding behind the sky blue orb's awaiting an answer, "He... has been punished" instantly the omega's eyes had brightened up free of worry "I see" We all watched the exchange in silence but I was waiting for the question the alpha has been meaning to ask me, I can tell he has been patient as he takes care of his mate but I knew it was only a matter of time.

Kuroko Pov

I was so relieved to be back in my mates arms after the frightening encounter, though I was surprised to wake up back in the safety of our den but I knew Akashi-san would come for me however I felt frightened that the entire time I had been taken I feared for the life of my unborn pup.

I could hear Akashi-san speaking to the human's that had followed us here which was shocked me considering normally humans would have been attacked just for being near our den and yet here they are sitting around the fire trying to keep warm in the low temperature while munching on dried meat we had stashed away.

It wasn't long before I started to drift back to sleep as I listened to the soft crooning indicating I was in safe arms instantly relaxing my mind and body.

Akashi Pov

"If any human had crossed into our territory we would have mauled them on sight however I suppose you can consider yourself lucky for if we had not witnessed your actions on helping Kuroko you would have ended up almost in the same position as that old man" Midorima explained to the humans who had been silently watching the omega cradled in my arms.

"We only allowed you lot to enter our territory to discuss an important matter now that our existence has been discovered and witness first hand not to mention the death caused by us!" Akashi spoke aloud catching everyone's attention all but the sleeping beauty in his grasp.

"No doubt you want your existence to remain hidden as well as handle the Director's death that would not lead to your doing?" Riko spoke this time for her team as she kept her eyes firm on mine, "However I suppose you would want something in exchange for this deed" I replied subconsciously drapping my body over top of Tetsuya's as a somewhat shield of the annoying glances from the three men she brought with her.

"No I did not try to free your mate just for a favor I had only ever dreamed of witnessing the proof of your existence and that wish has already been granted, my team also have nothing to ask of you" She answered for her whole team as they stared at her with disbelief written all over their expressions. "Of course, glad we have come to terms with an agreement".

"Um.. If I may ask just how long does he have before he gives birth?" She honestly appeared to be curious but also seemed cautious of how she approached the discussion possibly to avoid conflict and seeming rude.

"I suppose three weeks to go before he gift's me a family, of course it will be the most beautiful child to exist obviously since my mate is the mother and the most pure being to ever be created..." I trailed off as my eyes had left the humans and trailed to gaze at my lover.

Riko Pov

Oh my god I have never seen a human man act so possessive and loving towards their partner, I had actually felt envious of Kuroko for trapping such a prefect mate; I had noticed that while the alpha was gazing at Kuroko he had also been caressing his lover's baby bump though I doubt he actually noticed himself.

After witnessing such a intimate scene I decided that it was time for us to leave before someone notices the caged traitor's.

...

We had been escorted back to our cabin by two wolves who I believe were called Aomine and Kise, the member's of the expedition had not even not our absence nor the traitors locked up; tomorrow was going to be very busy once I notify the police of the events that took place, remove the suspicion from the wolves or prevent any hunting's that could take place out of revenge or such.

I suppose we would have to convince the police that the traitors were locked up after they including the Director had attempted to hunt down the wolf we captured after I released it back into its natural habitat and unfortunately the Director had gotten too close for comfort when he was caught attacking the omega by the alpha, I would have to make it seem as if I was emotional and had a hard time coping with his death; that will not be fun.


	12. Chapter 12

_Notes: Hey everyone,_

 _Thank you so much for all the feedback I love receiving comment's and even though I have been writing a new chapter every 3 day's I apologize for taking a long time to update, I don't want anyone thinking that I dropped the story I just wasn't sure what to write next. I had just gotten a new job and then I had a few family events to attend so everything was very distracting but I am back now._

Akashi Pov

Tetsuya has been having to spend his time mainly wondering around the den however I will not leave his side especially after the recent event's, it has been a week since the humans took him and although I slaughtered their leader there has not been any sign of any retaliation I believe that Riko person has actually helped us in keeping them away from our territory.

I hoped that Tetsuya would have remained scared for a while longer only because that was the only time he has been clingy and refused to be left alone; unfortunately that only lasted two days before he returned to normal which was disappointing, ever since then he almost refuses cuddles because apparently 'it's annoying'.

For the last few days Tetsuya's mood has seemed more agitated and annoyed at almost everything, at first I thought it may have been because everyone was attached to him out of worry but I had found my answer when I caught him hanging around Atsushi for the sole reason of receiving more food at any time of the day.

I didn't confront them about it instead I would sneak food at night and place them by my mates side for when he wakes in the middle of the night hungry he won't need to leave my side, though after a few nights he asked me about it but I claimed it was just his imagination.

...

Kuroko Pov

"Kurokocchi! Why have you been ignoring us?" Kise whined as he stared down at me "I am not ignoring everyone only you" I replied without a care knowing how he will react.

"Eh! Why only me?" the whining just got on my nerves "Because they don't keep bothering me all the time"

"Kise! just leave him alone will ya?" I glanced across the den to see Aomine lazing about most likely attempting to nap during the day. Kise then turned his attention to Aomine and argued while I decided to walk outside where Akashi-kun and Murasakibara-kun appeared to have a serious conversation until they noticed my presence.

"Tetsuya, what's wrong? why are you not resting?" Akashi asked in a worried tone but remained neutral, "Nothing I am just sick of staying in the same place all day everyday, I just wanted some fresh air and I do not need to rest all the time Akashi-kun" I didn't even bother trying to hide the annoyed tone that laced my words.

"Kuro-chin ~ are you hungry again?" Murasakibara just looked at me with a lazed expression while I continued to keep my eyes on Akashi who has been denying me any chances to go outside.

"Akashi-kun please I feel like i am suffocating in there constantly watched and unable to do anything, I am bored and frustrated; I do not care if I am with someone 24/7 but I just need to get outside" I pleaded hoping it was enough to convince him instead of opting for using the puppy dog eyes that apparently Kise-kun says I tend to use without realizing ever since Akashi-kun band me from leaving.

My mate had the same neutral expression during the whole exchange but after a few silent moments he let out a deep sigh and dismissed Murasakibara-kun leaving the two of us alone. "Tetsuya, I understand your feelings and that's why I have just decided to take you out for a date..." He stepped closer as he finished his sentence holding my hand in his as I could only stare into his fiery orbs while the heat rushed to my cheek's causing me to look down at the snow that covered my feet which were wrapped in rabbit skin and fur.

Akashi Pov

I held Tetsuya's hand in mine as he stared at the ground refusing to look me in the eyes as his cheeks flushed an adorable pink, I couldn't fight the smirk that plagued my lips just from witnessing such a cute sight.

I placed my finger under his chin and lifted his face to so I could look at his beautiful sky blue eyes. "Come with me I want to show you something" I lightly pulled at his hand knowing he would follow me towards the surprise I have in store for him.

...

We trod through the snow making our way through the woods in our wolf forms as Tetsuya glanced at his surrounding's, I don't believe we have ever taken him to these areas so that must be why he seems so confused; though because of that reason he kept his body closer to mine and I enjoyed every second of it.

We had been pacing through the woods for at least 45 minutes until we arrived at two trees interlacing their branches together to hide the surprise behind them, but before I did anything I dug at the snow only a few feet away pulling out a black travel bag, I morphed into my human form gesturing for Tetsuya to do the same as he came up behind me.

I unzipped the bag and pulled out two pairs of sweat pants, thick sweaters and boots , I could tell my mate has no clue as to what I have placed in front of him since he has only come into contact with the humans once, I had to dress the cute omega up in warm clothes and help place the boots on his feet.

He obviously appeared uncomfortable due to never having the need to wear clothes but for this activity he would need to keep his temperature warm despite the fact we have naturally high body temperatures; I dress myself and maneuver our bodies back to the trees.

Pulling away the branches to allow Tetsuya to sneak through followed by me, I found him him frozen on the spot as he stares over at the scenery of a creak-bed which has been completely iced over, the tree's that surrounded the creak had icicles hanging from the branches and with the sun in the middle of the sky had shone though the icicles which glistened in the air.

It was a bigger creak-bed than what he has encountered however in this area there was a drop in temperature and the water that once flowed freely has been frozen completely solid.

"You appear to be speechless my love!" I grinned happily knowing it had such an effect on him, "It's... beautiful..." he turned his head back to face me and the sight of his smile and eyes sparkled more brightly than any light, I felt my heart tug hard at the sight before me and for a moment even I was speechless but afterwards I manage to regain my composure.

I walked towards him and enveloped his small frame in my arms as my hands glided down to the round bump which had grown quite a bit in just a week, I pressed my lips to his neck and lay kisses along it; I could feel his reaction to my hot breathe on his white creamy skin as he leans his body back into mine as he places his hands over top of my own.


	13. Chapter 13

Akashi Pov

I pulled Tetsuya down towards the frozen creak after confirming it was safe to step on with by demonstrating with my own weight since he insisted it didn't look safe; the creak was fairly bigger and deeper so he probably believed I would fall through. My mate still seemed skeptical about the idea of standing on ice so when I got him close enough to the edge I swooped his body into my arms lifting him into the air as he let out a yelp of surprise quickly wrapping his arms around my neck tightly.

I spun him around to face the scenery before placing his feet on the solid ice, he was reluctant in letting go of me as he attempted to right his balance as his feet kept slipping but I held his arms with a firm grip as reassurance; after a few slippery moments he managed to stand upright.

"Tetsuya, did you know that human's put sharp things on their feet to slide on the ice easily?" his gorgeous eyes looked up at me "Why?" my mate replied obviously confused to what I am talking about. "It's so they can have fun and with enough practice you can slide gracefully" I stared into his eyes as he turned his gaze back to his feet, I wondered if he could actually see his feet considering the size of the baby bump blocking his vision.

"How do you know these things, Akashi-kun?" I could see his cheeks reddening I believe it must out of embarrassment from not being able to see past the belly, I forced myself to hide the chuckle that attempted to slip from my mouth. "I have observed humans from time to time when ever I have had to sneak into villages for medicine and such" I explained carefully, I wasn't entirely sure if I should tell him the people who have helped us have just begun living in the outskirts of the village just at the border of the forest probably for our sake; however I did not want him to react badly because of the previous events though I do trust them to some extent.

Tetsuya looked back up to me with a worried expression and I knew he thought that getting so close to human was a bad idea so I decided to change the subject and distract him from his thoughts; I slid my feet across the ice pulling Tetsuya with me and due to the surprise his hold on my hands turned into a death grip but I wasn't too bothered.

He looked worried and scared for a few moments until he gained confidence in the ice not breaking he slid along with me with ease and loosened his grip, at the notion I carefully spun him around causing him to pull our bodies together. I couldn't fight the grin and I lowered my head to lay a kiss on his crown, we were not willing to break the comfortable silence between us as we both breathed in each other's scent but I could see the sky was getting dark and it was time to start heading back.

I guided Tetsuya off the ice and onto the thick snow, I knew I couldn't leave the clothes here since the humans will eventually discover them and come to a conclusion that there a missing people out in the woods leading to a search event. I could not let that happen especially if they discover us and knowing that during a wolf hybrid pregnancy they become weak and are not entirely capable of transforming in such a weakened state; I could only imagine what would happen if they discover a weak human alone in a den surrounded by wolves.

We had only been walking for a good five minutes until a strong wave of distress washed over my senses calling out my protective alpha instincts, I immediately turn to Tetsuya and his face is scrunched up as if he was suffering, his forehead was sweating while he panted for air.

"Tetsu..." I didn't get to finish as his body collapsed almost landing in the snow if it weren't for my quick reflexes he would have landed face first and most likely injured the unborn child, "Tetsuya!" I called but he looked like he was in so much pain to register my voice.

I picked his small body up into my arms as I thought for a moment which direction I should head, deciding whether to go back home with is still forty minutes or head straight for the humans which should only be a fifteen minute run possibly more with Tetsuya in my arm's.

The humans it is, I had never felt so panicked and scared before I felt composed during the kidnapping event though I let my anger get the best of me at the face of the enemy but this time I had no idea what was happening, it was far to early for my mate to give birth just yet... or is it because he is a male? or was it stress? arghh I need to keep calm.

...

I ran and ran as quick as I could but it was difficult carrying something so precious and fragile, I felt like I was not going to get help in time in my panicked state but then I reached it; the humans cabin.

I stumbled to their doorstep careful of my mate's limp body who had passed out after collapsing which I was thankful for since I would rather he wouldn't have to suffer through the pain.

My knees gave way from exhaustion as I lifted a hand to knock on the door albeit slowly due to the numbness from the cold, I pulled Tetsuya's body closer to mine just as the door opened wide to reveal Riko. "Akashi! Kuroko! What..? Ah hurry.. come in" I carefully stood up as I maneuvered inside the cabin and followed her into a room unaware of the shocked faces staring at us.

I gently laid his body onto the soft bed then placed a thin blanket over top; turning my head to Riko who seemed shocked, "Please help him I don't know what to do he might be giving birth too early" I didn't realize until I finished that I had yelled at her, "Okay I will try but I just need someone else with me she is better at dealing with this sort of thing, is that okay?" she asked while gathering a few towels from the wardrobe and other necessities. "Yes, Fine just do whatever it takes to help him"

I knelt down on the floor beside Tetsuya as his body started to toss and turn while gripping the sheets just as Riko left to fetch the other human, I felt completely useless; I thought I was ready for this moment but to see him in so much pain and sensing the distress he was in was overwhelming.

I didn't bother looking as I heard the door open and shutting in a hurried pace, Riko stood on the other side of the bed opposite to me as she placed a wet towel on his forehead to cool his temperature down. I felt a hand carefully touched my shoulder as to alert me of her presence she explained that I need to move in order to help him, I stood up and just before turning to leave a laid a gentle kiss to his cheek.

...

I sat there on the couch ignoring the questioning stares from the human's as my thoughts were overtaken by what could be happening, I must have shown a pained expression since the humans decided to speak up. "Can I ask what is happening?" Kiyoshi Teppei was the first to break the silence "My mate is giving birth prematurely" I announced not even bothering to hide the annoyance I felt being in this room was causing me.

Silence ensued once again before I spoke up "Who...? Who is that female?" I was curious since I hadn't seen her before and yet I easily trusted her with the care of my mate because I didn't sense anything other than pure worry the moment she saw Testuya. "Oh that is Momoi, she is a nurse in the area and was actually on our team to research your kind but once we informed her of the real events that transpired she was the one who suggested creating a life here on the off chance you may need help" Hyuuga was the one to explain.

They do seem to trust her though I really feel like crap for not being in the same room as Kuroko I have to force myself to stay still and not to run to his side.

...

I had been going on for four hours now and my heart felt like it was breaking as I had to listen to the screams coming from Tetsuya, it was torture all I wanted to do was to break down that door that separated us and wrapped my arms around his body to reassure him he will be fine but I knew I need to put my trust into the two women tending to him.

Kagami Tiga had asked me if I wanted to send him to retrieve my pack since I was in no state to leave and I was not budging so I allowed him, as I stared outside the window watching the man's retreating figure silence filled the cabin and it took me a moment to wake me from my trance to realize what just happened.

I lept off the couch and swung the door open to find Tetsuya laying on his side in a somewhat curled position, I slowly walked towards him and knelt down beside him as I gazed at him, I watched as his eyes fluttered open appearing very tired weary and glanced up at me and gave me a soft smile which relaxed my heart, I reached my hand out to touch his cheek only to stop in my track as a sudden movement caught my attention from just below the covers.

I gently pulled away the sheet and from what I could see just made my heart skip a beat, I felt so proud and happy all the excitement was washing over me; there he was my beautiful baby whose hair which reminded me of the flame that burns within my very soul of the passion that had been ignited by Kuroko Tetsuya.

I instinctively moved my head closer to better see my child and it was only then that I noticed what was happening in front me, my mate is actually breastfeeding our child; that realization seemed to hit me hard and almost caused a nose bleed. I didn't think it was possible for male omegas to feed their pups like that though I suppose it should be natural however I just noticed my child is awfully small.

I turn my attention to the two ladies waiting patiently and they seemed to understand my unspoken questions "It' a boy" Riko claimed with a big kind smile on her face "He was born too early but it appears he is a fighter he needs to grow quick before you can stop worrying, I suggest you all should stay here until it is deemed safe" Momoi explained but also gave a smile to ease my worries and to let me know he is safe right now.

"He has his mother's eyes" I whispered but enough for everyone to hear and at that moment I was smitten, I had never felt such a feeling of completeness in my life until now. "He needs to be fed almost every hour he is awake since he is a premature baby... uh pup. I have heard a rumor that male omegas are not always able to give birth because they are usually born too early since they are so rare however I truly believe everything will be fine" Momoi carefully explained so at to inform me and also to not cause me unnecessarily worry.

"Thank you..." I whispered as they both left the room.

Tetsuya gazed into my eyes before looking back down at our creation as he whispered "Seiichi" (The first son of Sei) I knew right at that moment that it was perfect for our child.

Notes: Thank you everyone for the reviews, I loved writing this story let me know what you thought of it.


End file.
